Sharkie
WARNING: This article is by SharkieCWA. If you have any questions or concerns please contact me on my Talk page. 'Sharkie '(Alpha-6795) was an ARC Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Sharkie was created on Kamino in 32 BBY. He was first introduced to Alpha-13 Ember. They became close friends and went on numerous missions and journeys together. Soon, he finally earned permission to form his own battalion, the Airborne Sharks but ultimately disbanded. Sharkie then decided to travel to Courscant later in his life. While he was there he joined Larcon Legion. While he was there, he met widely known members Narukota Warrior, Lan Phaseriper, Stormfly, and the Legion leader, Leshaak Larcon. A few months later, Sharkie was finished all his training and was promoted to General. The Legion had multiple wars with other groups, but they were preparing for one their biggest rivals, War Eagle. Larcon Legion Introduction to Larcon Legion and the battle with War Eagle (22-20 BBY) Near the end of 20 BBY, Leshaak Larcon and the generals had a secret discussion about a dangerous assignment. A secret operation against War Eagle. Rumors about this task continued to spread within the squad for weeks. Two months after the meeting, Leshaak annonced that Larcon Legion would be teaming up with another squad, the United Maritime Forces. They desired to skirmish against War Eagle because of the war crimes they have committed. Ice Berg III A few days later, Sharkie, Lan Phaseripper, Stardust Galaxybadem and Sigma Sage were at the Larcon Legion Squad Base located in Ice Berg III. They were joking around and talking about their assignment when all of a sudden they saw a ship land infront of the base. Sharkie and the others ran out and saw two men and two women exit the ship with blasters facing them. There was a fifth member who had a Lightsaber. He was known as Tyler Jeter. He knew the Legion's attack would take place the next morning, so they decided to attack first. Sharkie and Lan ran back to the War Room. The first thing they did was try to contact Leshaak, while Stardust and Sigma were holding off the enemies. Sharkie and Lan didn't get a response from Leshaak so they decided to go back to the courtyard. Tyler injuried Sigma but Stardust saved him just in time. Tyler and the rest escaped. Lan, Stardust, and Sigma would stay at base but Sharkie had other plans. He got into his ship and tried to chase down Tyler and the others. Sharkie shot one of the ships engines with his pistol. He then slid onto the ship where he killed both women and one of the men. Tyler then put the ship on autopilot and stunned Sharkie. When Tyler landed at the War Eagle base, he took Sharkie with him. Some members of the War Eagle were told what happened. They demanded that Sharkie should be killed for his action. A few minutes later, Sharkie woke up when nobody was around. He grabbed his pistols and shot Tyler in the head while everyone else ran away. Sharkie got out of the base but two aircrafts were shooting at him. Sharkie shot the engines of both ships and got finally got into his own. Sharkie traveled back to Ice Berg III and told Lan what had happend. They immediately ran back to the War Room to tell Leshaak, who they finally had time to speak with them. Leshaak told everyone to stay away from War Eagle until he gets back from Coruscant after Sharkie told him what happened. Sharkie wanted to get some sleep after a long day. As he was walking to his room, he overheard Stardust and Night Lion talking to each other. They said that War Eagle would plan another attack. Sharkie ignored this but he was the first to wake up the day after. He went to wake up Narukota Warrior. The both of them would go on a death mission together without telling anyone else. Category:Larcon Legion Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:General Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Human Category:Male